Il n'y a pas d'amour sans haine
by Minaaa
Summary: La haine les avait détruit, l'amour les a reconstruit.


La vie avait reprit son court. Les gens se remettaient doucement des pertes causées par la guerre mais la crainte ne se lisait plus sur les visages , les gens pouvaient à nouveau sourire et à construire une vie sans danger. La communauté magique avait donc reprit son court. Nos jeunes sorciers commençaient à se construire une carrière , Harry s'était bien sur lancé dans le métier d'Auror comme si il n'avait pas assez eu d'aventures. Ron quand à lui hésitait encore parmi les choix qui s'offraient à lui et puis la charmante et intelligente Hermione Granger avait intégré le Département d'application des Lois Magiques. Ces trois là étaient désormais gravés dans l'histoire à jamais. Des héros de guerre comme disaient les journaux. Le bien avait vaincu , et le mal qui restait encore tel que les mangemorts et anciens partisans du mage-noir étaient punis ou s'étaient enfui. Tous avaient été marqués par cette guerre à jamais. Hermine avait aidé à soigner les blessés , les images atroces la hantaient encore parfois. Elle s'était donnée corps et âme à la reconstruction du monde sorcier.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tout ça est finit. Lâcha Harry.  
>Hermione sourit , la guerre avait détruit beaucoup d'âmes. Se reconstruire sois même avait été<br>difficile. Des gens sont mort , des amitiés se sont forgées. Des amours se sont trouvés ou détruit par la guerre. Hermione senti la main de Ron effleurer la sienne , elle se recula aussitôt. Il baissa les yeux , honteux et triste aussi. La guerre avait tout changée. Harry n'avait pas raté une seule miette de leur échange. Il était triste pour eux , il aurait préféré que ça marche , pourvoir sortir à quatre avec Ginny et ses deux meilleurs ami avait été une vision qu'il voulait absolument réaliser. Mais c'était comme ça , peut être mieux. Harry s'approcha tout de même de sa meilleure amie et lui souffla :  
>- Un jour il le saura , peut être pas par la bonne personne. Alors ne fais pas d'erreurs.<p>

Elle baissa les yeux et repartis sans un bruit chez elle. Les mots d'Harry repassaient dans sa tête. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser mais ça revenait tout le temps. Sa lui glaçait le sang autant que ça lui réchauffait le cœur d'y penser. Ils n'auraient pas dû se lancer dans cette aventure qui aura finit par leur faire perdre la tête. Elle avait fait le bon choix . Hermione déglutit , il fallait arrêter de penser.

Elle transplana dans la maison moldue de ses parents , elle était à elle désormais. Ses parents avaient décidés de rester en Australie , ils s'y plaisaient. La chaleur et la beautés du continent avait séduit ses parents. Elle était donc seule , ici dans cette maison trop grande pour elle. C'était son espace , rien de mieux qu'être chez sois. Se sentant fatiguée , elle alla se coucher. Demain était un autre jour.

- Mais votre présence est indispensable , mademoiselle Granger. Insista Le ministre de la magie.  
>- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.<br>- Mais vous faites parti de ce groupe , vous ne pouvez plus trainer n'importe où. Vous êtes un visage connu désormais et vous présentez à ce gala est primordial pour votre image.

La jeune femme céda.  
>- D'accord.<p>

Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Elle savait bien qu'il y aurait tous ces sangs purs qui l'a haïssent. Malgré toute cette guerre , elle restait une sang de bourbe. La jalousie de la part des sangs-put était fort présente , Hermione n'avait juste besoin de paix. Pas de ces prétentieux snobs qui ne pensaient qu'à eux. Mais elle irait à cette soirée , juste pour montrer à tout le monde qu'elle est au dessus de tout ces gens qui n'ont fait que la critiquer au par avant. Juste pour leur montrer que c'est en partie grâce à elle qu'ils vivent sans danger maintenant. Abandonnant ses pensées , elle se remis au boulot , elle aimait faire ça. C'était quelque part son échappatoire. Son envie de changer le monde en bien était toujours là. Pas question de baisser les bras pour quoique ce soit. Travailler pour la bonne cause était un plaisir , et puis y passer des heures n'était pas un problème pour elle. Enfin pas lorsqu'elle était invitée a diner, les rendez-vous galants ne lui déplaisaient pas. Plaire est toujours plaisant mais pour le moment elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour une relation , avoir un homme qui vous accorde des attentions n'était pas de refus. Et ce soir , Connrad Rid l'invitait à diner dans un restaurant en plein cœur de Londres. C'était un bel homme , un Auror compétant , intelligent et qui pouvais la faire rire. Elle n'avait pas hésité à accepter ces avances. Elle quitta son bureau en pensant à la tenue qu'elle mettrait ce soir.

Méconnaissable. Rien avoir avec l'héroïne de guerre , sale et couverte de boue. Non là c'était, une femme. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil dans son miroir. Des cheveux bouclés , une robe rouge sang soulignant parfaitement sa fine taille. Et un maquillage léger ,presque naturel. C'était parfait , elle était prête. Connrad était déjà là , elle le savait. Il était ponctuel et dans exactement , trois secondes il allait toquer à la porte. Hermine compta mentalement , trois , deux , un.

'' Toc , toc ''

Ce qu'il était prévisible. Pensa-t-elle.

- Bonsoir. Lui dit-elle de son sourire éclatant.  
>Il la détailla , avalant sa salive avec difficulté.<br>- Tu es magnifique.  
>- Merci.<p>

Il lui pris la main et il transplanèrent , arrivant directement devant leur table. L'intérieur était tout simplement magnifique , le grand plafond avec des fenêtres interminables , La jeune femme en fut charmé. Les gens étaient très classe et c'était romantique. Une soirée des plus parfaite s'annonçait pour Hermine. Ils s'installèrent à table.  
>- Tu es vraiment magnifique , se soir.<br>Elle rougit.  
>- Merci , mais tu es pas mal non plus.<br>- Tu sais , au début quand je t'ai rencontré tu m'intimidais vachement. Et j'avoue que j'ai mis du temps avant de me décider à t'inviter. Se confessa Connrad.  
>- Et moi , ça m'a surprise que tu m'invite. Mais ça me fais très plaisir d'être en ta compagnie. Ça fais longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie dine en bonne compagnie d'ailleurs. Alors je te remercie.<br>Il sourit.  
>- Tes collègues sont si inintéressants que ça ?<br>Sans me vanter , je ne savais pas lequel choisir. Je plaisante. Mais , je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps et puis avec ma rupture très médiatisée avec Ron , j'ai pas voulu m'afficher avec qui que se soit. Là c'est du passé.

- Je comprend.

Un léger blanc s'installa et Hermine relança la conversation pour briser le silence.

- Comment ça se passe au bureau ?  
>- On a eu du mal à trancher pour une affaire , mais on a pris une décision.<br>- Prise d'une curiosité elle demanda :  
>- Quel affaire ?<br>Il souffla.  
>- Celle des Malfoy<br>Son cœur avait fait un bon à l'entente de ce nom. Elle cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Paralysée , elle n'arrivait même plus a sortir un son. C'est avec un courage inouïe qu'elle se reprit en main.

- Ah , et quel décision avez-vous prise finalement ?  
>- La mauvaise.<p>

23h57 , le temps était passé tellement vite avec Connrad qu'elle se demandait si sa montre fonctionnait bien. Elle enleva ses talons devenu trop haut et fatiguant et les propulsa dans sa  
>maison , trop fatiguée pour les ranger là ou il faut. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'est d'aller dormir et être dans son lit bien doux. Montant les escaliers presque les yeux clos , une lumière venant de son bureau attira son regard. Elle descendit les quelques marches qu'elle avait parcourue à contre cœur pour aller éteindre la lumière , elle se jura de ne plus jamais laisser allumer quoique ce soit. . La petite lampe posée sur son bureau était encore allumée , éclairant un journal qui trainait sur le bureau elle le ramassa et lu les gros titres. Alors c'est avec effroi qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas été dans son bureau depuis une semaine. Elle reconnu aussitôt l'odeur qui envahissait la pièce , restant de marbre elle essayait de se souvenir où avait-elle pu bien mettre sa baguette. Elle opta finalement pour une petite bouteille en verre qui était posée devant elle , la serrant très fort , à s'en casser les doigts.<p>

- Encore pire que le précédent , ce Connrad.

Un frisson la parcourra toute entière à l'entente de sa voix. C'était mal de tourner le dos à son ennemi , elle hésita à se retourner.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Lui cracha-t-elle.  
>Et en une fraction de seconde il était derrière elle , son souffle si envoutant lui caressant la nuque. Il saisi son bras et la retourna violament. Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens , fait de glace.<p>

- Rien.  
>- Je te hais.<br>Il sourit.  
>- Je sais.<br>- Sors de chez moi.

Il la lâcha , et lui tourna le dos. Elle attendait impatiemment qu'il sorte. Son cœur battait tellement vite , qu'elle ne s'étonnerait pas de le voir surgir de sa poitrine. Elle entendis enfin la porte claquer , et se précipita directement sur ses tiroirs. Les ouvrant un à un , pour voir si il n'avait pas pris ses documents confidentiels. Mais tout était là , rien n'avait disparu. Elle se lissa glisser le long du mur , rassurée c'est alors elle jeta un œil au mur d'en face . Il manquait quelque chose : Le tableau du ministre. Il était par terre , et le petit coffre fort était ouvert. Elle s'avança vers lui , sachant très bien , au fond que le contenu du coffre qu'elle avait installé à la façon moldue était vide. Et c'est sans surprise qu'elle découvris au milieu d'un tas de babioles l'écrin rouge , vide.


End file.
